Moving on
by Sol93
Summary: It's been six years since Kim and Ron saved the world from the Lorwardion invasion, and things have changed since that. Kim and Ron are not a couple anymore, and Kim is now married to Shego. When Kim meets Ron again, she finds out that he's engaged and is getting married soon, but with who? Kigo


A **uthors note: I wrote this story back in 2016, but I deleted it and it was never finished.**  
 **So, for those who remembers this story, there's going to be some changes in it.  
**  
 **Just a little warning: My English is not so good!**

* * *

It's been six years since Kim and Ron saved the world from the Lorwardion invaion, with a little help from Dr. Drakken and Shego. And things have changed since that. After the invasion, Dr. Drakken and Shego went from being evil to good. And when Kim found out that Shego was good guy now, she started hanging out with her, and they become good friends. They found out that had a lot in common, and they enjoyed being in each other company. After a little while, Kim found out that she had romantic feelings for her former enemy. Kim told Shego about the feelings she had for her, and Shego returned the feelings back. They wanted to be in a romantic relationship with each other, but there was one problem, Ron. Kim had to break up with her best friend and boyfriend. She told Ron about the feelings she had for Shego, and left him heart broken, and she never heard from him since.

Kim had received a lot of college acceptations letters from all over the world, and it was very hard to pick one. After a lot of thinking she decided she wanted to move to England to study Law on University of Oxford. Kim moved to Oxford alone, but after she had been living there for a month, she missed Shego a lot. Both of them hated to live so far away from each other, so they decided that Shego could move to Oxford, so they could live together. Kim and Shego rented an apartment together. But to have afford to live in that apartment both of them had to get a job, and it was not easy for Shego to get a job because of her past, but after awhile she got a job on a supermarket. And Kim got a part time job on Club Banana.

After four years on Oxford Kim graduated with a bachelor's degree, and after the graduation Shego proposed to Kim, and she said yes. Kim and Shego decided to move back to Middleton so Kim could finish her last three years on Law school in Upperton. Shego works as a teacher on Middleton High.

And one year after the proposal they got married. 

* * *

Six years later.

It's a Friday morning in Middleton, and the summer vacation had just started. Which meant no school for Kim and no work for Shego. Kim woke up from her sleep, she yawned and turned her head to the other side of the bed and noticed it was empty. Shego must have got up early. Kim got up from the bed and grabbed her robe from the closet and walked out of the bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and saw Shego cooking.

Kim smiled and walked up behind her and grabbed her waist and kissed her on the neck. "Good morning." Kim said as she was kissing her neck. Suddenly Shego turned around and wrapped her hands around her neck and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Good morning, princess." Shego said and looked deeply into her eyes.

"What's for breakfast?" Kim asked.

"Egg and bacon." Shego answered and kissed her on the cheek. "Sit down, it's ready."

Kim walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair and sat down. Shego walked over to the table with the food and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Can you believe it that we have been married for a year tomorrow?" Shego said with a big smile on her face.

"I know, time flies." Kim said happily.

"Do you want to go out and eat on a restaurant?" Shego asked and grabbed Kim's hand.

"I'd love to." Kim smiled and gazed into Shego's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Shego replied and leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

* * *

After breakfast they got dressed. Kim walked out of the bathroom and over to Shego in the living room where she was watching television. And kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going grocery shopping. Do you want to come?" Kim asked.

"Not today. Someone has to clean the apartment." Shego told her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, have fun with that." Kim said and grabbed her car keys and walked out of the apartment. "See you in a few hours."


End file.
